


Simplemente

by NaghiTan



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble para fandom_insano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplemente

**Título. Simplemente [La Saga de Rachel Morgan] Pairing/Personaje/Grupo. Jens/Matalina Rating. PG-13 Número de Prompt #1**

**Resumen:** Drabble del reto de Fandom_Insano

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hollows no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Kim Harrison** , yo solo los uso para cumplir este reto.

   
Para un pixie el invierno podía ser crudo, llegaba a ser mortal, a lo largo de cinco años vio morir a muchos de sus hijos, ahora, a sus dieciocho años de edad el pixie veía con preocupación a su pareja, quien pronto moriría.  
  
—Todavía te quedan dos años— le dijo con una sonrisa—, cuida bien de la señorita Rachel.  
  
Jens la vio, tan pálida y decaída, sus alas de libélula ya estaban agrietándose y su hermosura aun seguía latente, tan hermosa como el primer día que la conoció. La miró fijamente, no quería quedarse solo, los pixies viudos no duraban mucho, porque extrañaban a su pareja de toda la vida.   
  
Era duro, estaban ocupando el archivero de Rachel e Ivy y ambas apartaban los ojos de la triste escena, estaban preocupadas por Jens...  
  
—¿Me olvidarás?— la voz de Matalina sonaba triste.  
  
—Nunca—, Jens siempre se vanagloriaba que nunca había llorado, pero ese día sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, quería embriagarse con miel, buscar la manera de retener a su esposa.  
  
—Eso es demasiado tiempo Jens— miró a Rachel—, no le deje solo y haga lo que le pedí, el todavía merece vivir muchas aventuras.  
  
La bruja asintió, cumpliría su palabra. Aun cuando su aura se manchara de más negro, porque no soportaría perder a su socio. .. 

 


End file.
